Lock assemblies are commonly installed on doors to control access to a secured region or environment, and often include handles on opposing sides of the door which can be actuated to retract a latch bolt. In certain settings, it is desirable to record data regarding the operation of the lock assembly. Some lock systems have certain limitations, such as those relating to independently or selectively monitoring operation of the handles. Additionally, constraints regarding the space available within a lock assembly may impede efforts to monitor other conditions within the lock assembly. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods for monitoring conditions of a lock assembly.